An Arranged Marriage
by athenasowl3271
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have to make a big decision to unite the wizarding world and create peace by marrying one another or find their true love. It wasn't hard for either of them but how will their new marriage affect their lives and the lives of the people around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this is just a story that kind of came to me a while ago that I decided to pursue I hope you like it and that leads to review, following and favoriting because that makes for a very happy me:)**

The wizarding world is made up of illusions some cast by wands, others brewed in pots either way they piece together our fragile society. All wizards will agree with this statement by saying that we fool Muggles. However, a smart wizard realizes that they we create illusions for all. We create these illusions that we are safe, that we are invincible, that we are perfect. I became apart of one of these illusions on a warm summer day when my raven haired cousin yelled, "Rose, do you still have a pair of extendable ears that Crookshanks hasn't chewed on?"

"Yeah I do," My cousin, Albus, had just sprinted up the stairs and into my room. "Why?" I began rummaging in my trunk.

"I overheard my dad talking to my mum and he said that he needs to talk to Uncle Ron about something of extreme importance. I didn't catch much of the conversation before Lily threatened to tattle, but I did catch your name and Scorpius'," Albus reported.

My hand froze, "Why would our names be in the same sentence? Especially coming out of your dads mouth?"

"I don't bloody well know! That's why I need you to hurry up and get the ear!" I found it quickly and stuffed it into my jean short pocket. We headed towards the Weasley kitchen quickly and quietly.

"What would we do without Uncle George," I smiled at Al's comment before holding up my finger to my lips in the universal sign for be quiet. Then I unrolled the ear, stuck it under the door, and held out an end to both Al and myself.

"Harry that is a ridiculous request, you know I can't ask Rosie to do that!" Ron's outraged voice filled my ears.

"Ron, you know I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't an absolute necessity," Harry's calm one contrasted sharply.

"Why don't you just use Lily then! See how it feels to have your daughter being used like this," Ron's voice continued to rise. At this point I highly doubted we needed the extendable ears.

"You know I can't do that, Lily's too young, plus Rose actually knows the bloke. But Ron, I would if I could, because this isn't about throwing you under the bus here. It's about trying to save lives," Harry spoke evenly.

"I know, I know this is an opportunity to stop a second wizarding war and to save lives, but haven't you always said that love is the greatest magic of all? I don't want to take that from my daughter," Albus and I exchanged a confused look.

"Ron you would be giving it to people. Think about all the lives you would save and how many of those would get to experience love," Harry reasoned.

"He's a Malfoy, Harry! A Malfoy!" Since when was Scorpius relevant?

"He's a good bloke, he gets top grades, he's going to be head boy with Rose, and he's even on track for being an auror. He has a promising future where he can support a family including Rose," Wait, including me?

Albus poked me to see if I got that last part but I just swatted him away, "Rose Malfoy, that doesn't sound pretty."

"Oh, now you're just pulling at loose strings to see if you can find something wrong with Rose marrying Scorpius."

I dropped the part of the extendable ear I was holding in shock. After taking several slow steps backwards, I ran straight out the backdoor towards my favorite tree. I began to climb faster than I ever have before. When I was little, my dad used to call it our special spot. We would come out here whenever I was upset about a prank Hugo had played on me or about something one of my friends had done and he and I would talk. Since then it's become my thinking tree. I only come out here when I truly need to work through something, like now.

What did Uncle Harry mean by me marrying Scorpius? Earlier in the conversation he said this was an opportunity to stop a second wizarding war, how? My head was spinning and I couldn't stop it. I lowered my head into my hands just as a tall red head appeared behind me.

He began to climb the tree, "Hey Rosie, how's our special spot?"

"Awful," I muttered, "What did you mean by me marrying Scorpius?" I didn't beat around the bush much.

"Rosie there has been a lot tension between purebloods who are antimuggle-borns and "blood traitors" like us lately. Your Uncle and several others are under the impression that the purebloods are looking for revenge after the first wizarding war. Harry seems to think that the best way to stop this peacefully is by uniting the two sides." Ron let out a sigh.

"How would you do that?"

"By having you and Scorpius marry," Ron gazed at the ground below him as he spoke, but I kept my eyes glued on him, "You see, our family is the image of blood traitors and his family is the image of purebloods. If you two marry a lot less people will be inclined to fight. The Malfoys, despite how they failed Voldemort in the last war, are still leaders in that community, people still look to them to set precedents. If they say it's ok to fraternize and even marry people like us, others will believe so too," I stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm going to marry Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Only if you're willing to. You can, of course, say no. We won't force you to," Ron's voice was gentle as he looked at his only daughter.

"Daddy," I hadn't said daddy in a long time but it seemed appropriate, "life's going to change, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes Rosie it is." He began to climb down, "There's someone here to see you by the way,"

I turned around to see none other than my husband to be striding across the grass, "Well hello, wifey," He smirked.

"Good to see you too Scorpy," He grimaced at the nickname that too many clingy girlfriends had attempted to call him.

Scorpius and I had always competed for the spotlight until fifth year, when I knew I wasn't going to get the O on my OWLS that I needed to continue onto NEWT level transfiguration without someone's help, and the person who Professor McGonagall recommended happened to be none other than my greatest competition.

_"Please don't laugh at me," I begged him the second I realized it was he was tutoring me._

_"Why would I laugh at you? You needed assistance in a subject and you got it. After all, this is required to be healer, and that is your passion, correct?"_

_I nodded. How did he know that? He smirked at me as he took in my questioning gaze, "Your cousin and I are best friends, you know, and he does tend to tell me about his family on occasion,"_

_The study sessions earned me an O, but they continued long after OWLs and into 6__th__ year. I helped him with Herbology and Potions, he helped me with Transfiguration and Charms. It was the perfect system. Every day after class we would spend three hours in the library together doing homework. We became friends, well more study buddies. I never once talked to him outside the library except…_

"Scorpius did you agree to it?" I didn't need to clarify what I meant.

"How could I not?" I nodded in agreement as he climbed my tree to sit next to me.

Suddenly the impact of what we had just agreed to hit me, "What are we going to do? I mean at Hogwarts we might be ok, but what if we fall in love with someone else? How are we going to manage my healer's hours and your auror ones if that's even what we become? Are we going to start a family? Do you even want a family? Bloody hell what if you don't want a fam-" I was cut off with a kiss. It was a beautiful, tingling, too short kiss.

"Sorry about that it seemed the easiest way to get you to calm down," My cheeks were burning the color of my flaming red hair, but at least I had stopped babbling. "And to answer some of your questions, we will manage our hours. It might be tough but well make do. I want a family, I was actually just thinking about that when my father told me." He looked at my still burning cheeks, "Oh come on Rose, it's not like that was the first time we've kissed. We're going to have it to do it a lot more as well," He added almost as an after thought. I wasn't paying attention though, I was back at last Christmas.

_"One second, I'm almost done with this essay. I'll walk you back to Gryffindor tower," Scorpius smiled._

_I nodded patiently waiting for him to finish our final potions essay before Christmas break that I had helped him complete. "And done," He beamed._

_I shouldered my bag before exclaiming, "Race you!" We sprinted out of the library, not listening to the remonstrances of Madame Pince. We zipped around corridors neck and neck. I was only able to keep up with his long stride due to the quidditch training I did. Then I couldn't move further. My feet were glued to the ground next to his that's when we looked up._

_There, looking down at us innocently, was a sprinkle of Mistletoe. My hand instinctively reached up to cover my mouth. I did not want my first kiss to be some joke under the mistletoe, especially when I had a real boyfriend. I began breathing faster and faster, all of the freedom from moments ago gone. "Rose," I looked up into his grey eyes, "Lysander will never have to know. No one will ever have to know,"_

_He reached out, gently pulling my hand back down to my side before cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine. I felt a tingling sensation all throughout my body. I haven't been kissed since. Mostly because I was scared Lysander wouldn't live up to that one. The one I shared with Scorpius._

"Scorpius," I spoke as evenly as my voice would allow, "What if we don't do a good enough job? Like what if we don't convince everyone?"

"Then all hell breaks loose. But at least we tried. Nobody can say we didn't give it our all,"

I nodded, "Let's get inside, I'm sure Uncle Harry has some guidelines or something he wants to go over," I suggested finally coming to terms with the new situation… possibly.

He climbed down the tree first, followed by me. We walked in silence back to my house. I suddenly became aware that it was nothing like his manor, from what I've heard. This made me extremely self-conscious, despite the fact that if we were to be married, he was going to be here very often.

I pulled open the back door to see a weary Harry and a fired up Ron. I quickly turned to Scorpius, "You better pray my dad doesn't go off on you," before marching confidently into the room. I immediately took a seat besides my mum and curled into her.

"Rosie!" Dad exclaimed jumping up.

"Hi Rose and Scorpius," Uncle Harry greeted, "Now I hate to jump straight in, but I think it would be best to get everything you two need to make this convincing while you are both in the room," There was a glum nod from both of us, "First off PDA is necessary, you know, kisses before class, hand holding in the hallway, lunch together and picnics by the lake. I expect you two to become the golden couple of Hogwarts." I exchanged a look of mutual disgust with Scorpius at having to kiss…in public before Harry continued,

"At graduation next year you," Harry gestured to Scorpius, "will propose to Rose. It is the perfect place because everyone will be there, including the Daily Prophet. I need it to seem as if this relationship isn't moving quickly, like you've been in love for years, so come up with a great story to tell the press,"

"That might be hard considering Rose is still fawning over Lysander Scamander," Albus laughed. I quickly threw a pillow at him.

"Speaking of which, if either of you do have any remote inkling towards another person during any time I am terribly sorry; but you two are the only way we can prevent this war." Harry grimaced.

"We know, Uncle Harry. We understand the magnitude of what we are undertaking," I sighed closing my eyes for a moment as my mum wrapped her arm around me.

"Also this year," Harry jumped back into business mode. As soon as he began to move out of it, he began to doubt his decision in making Scorpius and myself marry, so Harry was firm, "You need to stress how blood status doesn't matter, that love does," We both nodded. "Now the only people who are aware of why you two are together are your parents, Ginny, Hugo, Albus, and of course myself. I would like to keep it that way, understood?" His eyes rested on Albus and Hugo each for an extra second.

"Got it dad," Albus saluted him mockingly in an attempt to release some tension.

Scorpius left shortly after, but not before we agreed that our first date should be to get our supplies in Diagon Alley. It would be a good test run on how we should act.

I immediately headed up to my room, collapsing on my bed. Seconds later there was a knock, "Who is it?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Hermione darling,"

"Mum I don't want to talk," I let her in anyways.

"I know, that's why I brought you my favorite book that involves the character having an arranged marriage. I thought it might give you some ideas," She smiled brightly at me. That's when I began sobbing.

"Mu-um why do I-I have to? Wh-y me?" I hiccupped.

She held me stroking my flame of hair muttering, "I know it's not fair and I know it's not right, but think about it this way you are keeping hundreds of people from having to suffer even worse fates than you,"

"What's worse than being unhappy forever?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"You don't know that you're going to be unhappy forever. This situation isn't ideal, but Scorpius is capable of making you happy, if you only you allow him to,"

"Mummy will you tell me a story?"

"Of course darling. Would you like it to be a muggle fairy tale, from Tales of Beedle the Bard, or one that I make up?"

When I was younger, my father would tuck Hugo in and my mum would tuck me in. Each night she would tell me a story from one of these three options. I normally asked her to make one up. The heroine in all of the stories was named Orchid. My mum said that's because she had a flower name like me. Orchid would do miraculous things, like fight off evil wizards, or she would be a princess and fall in love.

"Make one up please," Orchid had been my childhood hero.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there was a princess named Orchid," My mum began in a soothing voice, "the kingdom, Mugle, was at war with it's arch nemesis, Pureble. These two kingdoms had been fighting since the beginning of time. One day, Orchid's father, the king, approached her. He said, 'Orchid, as a princess, you have known for some time that you will have an arranged marriage, but I hate to tell you that your time has come for it to be now,' Orchid was shocked, enraged, and saddened. 'Who is it that I shall be marrying?' she asked. 'The prince from Pureble.' Her father answered. 'It shall bring the kingdoms to peace at last.' Orchid understood the necessity of her marriage, but she didn't want to marry a boy she hardly knew. The next day, a grand procession approached the castle. It was the prince of Pureble.

"Out the boy walked up to her castle front doors. Orchid watched from her bedroom window with mixed feelings. Eventually, a servant came to get her so that she could meet the boy to whom she was betrothed. 'Hello my lady, I am Core,' The boy bowed deeply to Orchid and kissed her hand. Orchid curtsied back reluctantly. 'Would you like to have some tea and get to know one another?' Core asked. Orchid nodded silently as both kings watched with great interest. Core led Orchid into the tearoom where they began to talk. Orchid began to open up once the kings left the room and actually liked Core. 'Orchid, I know that you and I both hoped that we would be able to pick our spouses, but since we do not have that option I am glad it is you,' Core smiled. The wedding was beautiful and Core and Orchid lived happily ever after in their united kingdom." Hermione ended with a yawn.

"I think that's how I feel mum. That if it's not possible for me to marry for love at least it's Scorpius," I confessed.

"That's a good place to be honey," She tucked me in, kissed me goodnight and left the room.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Any suggestions are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Today was my first date with Scorpius and I think I was about to die from hyperventilating. "What do I wear?" I muttered to myself as I filtered through my closet. I finally settled on a green top and white shorts with sandals.

I hurried down the stairs grabbing my supplies list and something to eat along the way. "Mum, dad I'm heading to Diagon Alley, I'll be back at four!"

I faintly heard a "Be careful," before I apparated away. I was standing just outside The Leaky Cauldron. I briskly walked through to the brick wall behind the pub tapping the correct bricks to make the ally appear. From there I went to Flourish and Blotts where Scorpius was waiting for me. I saw him through the window his white hair glinting in the sunlight. He was already gathering some of his books for this years classes.

I walked in causing the little bell to jingle. He looked over at me and smiled, "Race you?"

"Not fair you got a head start," But I was already scanning my list for the first book.

Fifteen minutes later I was searching for the second to last book on my list and of course it was on the top shelf out of my reach. I pulled out my wand to summon it when Scorpius appeared and pulled it down for me whispering, "I won,"

"Oh shut it you got a head start! You had at least four of your books before I even started," I grabbed my book from him ruffly before moving to find the last one.

He laughed before leading me over to it, "Here it is. All your books," Scorpius began to head towards the register.

It was my turn to laugh, "I also need to get some recreational reading," I plopped my school books in his arms before I flew threw the book store on a mission to find at least five good books for the school year. I needed to last to the first Hogsmeade visit.

Scorpius followed me around Flourish and Blott's like a lost puppy attempting not to get buried in between the stacks of books near the back of the store, "Rose how many books do you need?" He sighed as the pile I was making him hold kept growing.

"Just a few," I smiled evilly. When I was finally done the owner was kind enough to floo my books back to my house.

As we walked out Scorpius grabbed ahold of my hand. At first I tensed at his touch but then I relaxed into it. "Where to next?" He asked.

I glanced at my list, "I need to get all of my potion's supplies and some food for Athena," Athena was my grey barn owl, "Also we should stop my Madame Malkin's and then finally Quality Quidditch supplies,"

"You know, I was feeling productive at Flourish's," He shook his head.

We got all of our supplies before collapsing at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, "I am rather shocked we haven't run into anybody who has recognized both of us," Scorpius commented.

"If we want to today to actually be a test run we can stop by Weasley Wizard's Weazes besides I'm sure my Uncle George would like to see me," I suggested.

"Let's give it a go," He took in a deep breath before finishing off his lemon ice cream.

Scorpius once again took my hand before leading me out towards the shop. "Uncle George!" I greeted as we walked in.

He embraced me in a hug whispering in my ear, "Rosie why are you touching a Malfoy?"

"He's my boyfriend," I replied before stepping back. "Are James and Fred working today?"

"They're in the back," A stunned George answered.

"Thanks," I gave a radiant smile before leading Scorpius through the fluorescent store.

"Well he didn't yell at me," Scorpius muttered.

I stopped and looked at him, "Be grateful. If there are any uncles to be scared of it would be him, besides Harry of course. George can unleash so many things on you when you least expect it and right now you're in his territory. Not to mention he is great friends with Peeves,"

"Very reassuring love,"

"I try my best," I flounced towards where Fred and James were working. "James!" I embraced him, "Fred!"

"Hey how are you?" They greeted cheerfully that was until that spotted Scorpius nonchalantly looking at some puking pastilles.

"Did you come with Malfoy?" James's asked icily.

"Yeah is that a problem?" I highly respected James's opinion of me but I knew that this was more important than that so I stood my ground.

"Why?" His voice hardened even more.

Fred stared between us wondering who was going to win this. I knew who because I had something that was about to blow them away.

"He's my boyfriend,"

"He's what!" James screeched. All heads in the store turned to us. I should have started smaller. Maybe with a cousin I wasn't as close to like Louis not James. James cared way too much.

James began to march over to Scorpius but not before Fred was already holding him back, "Dude I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this,"

"Why the bloody hell would my Rosie, my Rosie, date that bloody scum! There is no explanation Fred! None! Unless, unless he is using a love potion. Rose is not dumb enough to date a pureblood racist like that," James roared.

My eyes began to cloud as James swore. Slowly I took several steps back until I felt arms around me leading me from the brightly colored shop. I looked up to find Scorpius holding me outside of a little junk shop. He was stroking my hair muttering, "I'm so sorry Rosie. I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" I was genuinely curious.

"I know how close you are with James and now he probably won't speak to you for a while all because of me," Scorpius rested his blonde head on top of my red.

"It's not like we have much of a choice in the matter," I laughed lightly, "Besides he'll get over it, Harry will knock some sense into him and he'll owl me an apology letter later. At least all of Britain knows now. That was our goal right to get the word out,"

"He was rather obvious wasn't he," Scorpius chuckled, "Screaming and point about who you were dating,"

"He'll probably enact the emergency cousin letter chain too and that's half the wizard population there plus Uncle George will do the same for his brothers,"

"You Weasley's are quite populous aren't you," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Just wait till you get invited to a dinner at the burrow. Come on, I need to get home I do not want to face the wrath of Hermione Weasley,"

We headed towards The Leaky Cauldron where we would apparate from, "I'll see you in the heads compartment right? We can decide what to do about everything there plus we can make some plans by owls," I confirmed

"Sounds good I'll see you then," Scorpius smiled pecking me on the check

"Rose time to get up!" My mum pounded on the door. It was September first and I bounced out of bed. I was going back to Hogwarts and this year was going to be different. I had no idea whether that was a good or a bad thing but it was a fact and difference means excitement.

I quickly got changed and packed any remaining items including Athena. I was bubbling inside at the prospect of this being my last year. I was going to go out with a bang. I know that everyone says this and I know that everyone tries to do that but I want to at least have several good stories to tell my kids result from this year.

I pinned my head girl badge proudly on and grabbed my trunk and owl. Then I surveyed my room one last time just to be sure before I made my way downstairs. Hugo was shoveling pancakes into his mouth like if he didn't fast enough they would disappear, my dad was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking coffee while my mother was making some pancakes to feed the endless pit that was my brother.

"Hugo do you ever stop eating?" He shrugged in response. My mum and I shared a look before saying, "Like father like son."

"Rosie do you have the deluminator?" My dad asked. I patted my pocket to make sure before nodding.

"Your broom?" My mum asked. My eyes widened before I ran from the kitchen and out to the shed outside where I grabbed the latest version of the firebolt.

"Thanks mum you're a lifesaver," Then I sat down and ate several pancakes.

"We better head out Weasleys," Mum announced checking her watch, "We want to beat the traffic,"

"Aka if you're not five minutes early you're late," Hugo grumbled but he grabbed his trunk and headed to the car anyway.

I laughed before following in his wake. We arrived at the station, true to Hermione's motto, five minutes early just like every other year. We said our long goodbyes and waited for the Potters to arrive. They like normal people arrive just barely on time.

"Rose I need to talk to you on the train," Albus exclaimed.

"I'm in the heads compartment this year Al," I saw his face fall, "At least for most of the ride. I'll come by once I'm done discussing duties with Scorpius,"

"What's this about Malfoy," James appeared, he spoke icily once more.

"I was just saying that I needed to talk to him about head duties," I replied evenly.

"James lay off it, Rose can do what she wants she's 17 and she doesn't need to be babied." Albus rolled his eyes at James.

The train whistled, "Come say your final goodbyes everyone," Aunt Ginny called. It was perfect timing. I ran into my mothers arms promising to write and then my fathers. I promised him that everything would be fine this and that I would write to him if I had any issues. I hugged my Uncle and my Aunt. I told Harry that I would write to him before Ron if anything with the plan went wrong because he would react better.

Lastly, James stuck his arms out for a hug I knew that this meant he still cared for me no matter who I was dating. "I'm sorry for being a git I just don't want you to get hurt so promise me that you'll be careful and that you'll allow me to beat him up if he hurts you,"

"I promise," I chuckled knowing none of those things would ever happen.

"I love you Rosie," he smiled sincerely.

"I love you James,"

I broke from our embrace grabbed my things and hopped on the Hogwarts express. I gradually made my way down the long train towards the heads compartment. I finally made it to find the blonde boy strumming his fingers on the red seats, "Hey Rose," he smiled when he saw me taking me luggage and putting it in the overhead area.

We headed into our compartment to begin to discuss our plans for this year. "So we need to assign prefect duty to these areas of the castle," I began pulling out a map, "Also we need to be sure that kids aren't going into Hogsmeade or the Forbidden forest this year especially,"

He nodded. We brainstormed ideas of what to do this year to accomplish this and several other things before we decided to call it good. We had our prefect schedules and routes made also the first meeting was already decided that was as much as anybody could ask to be set in stone.

"I told Al I would sit with him some. He wanted to tell me something," I began to stand.

"Rose wait, we need to discuss what we're going to do when we get to Hogwarts,"

I nodded sitting back down, "Are we going to be all mushy?" It sounds like a weird question but I wanted to know.

"Do we have a choice?" I feel like that should be the question I ask myself all the time now.

"So how about this," I began planning. After he understood what I wanted to do he nodded.

"It'll start us out strong make people thing we've been dating for a while,"

"Exactly," I gave a weak smile. I can't believe I had suggested that, maybe it was because I had thought Scorpius would never agree or maybe it was because I hoped he would. "Anyway, I'm going to go meet up with Albus. I'll see you in the great hall," I smiled.

"See you," He returned the smile but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

I pulled open the door to the Weasley's compartment. Ever since first year, it was tradition for all the Weasley cousins to share a compartment rather than running off with our friends. It was like stretching out our summer a moment longer.

I plopped down between Lucy and Albus who had made room for me. Lucy was Percy's daughter and a seventh year Gryffindor with me. After greeting all of them I turned to Al, "What is it you needed to tell me?"

"James is onto you," I gave him a quizzical look, "You and Scorpius!" My eyes widened.

"How?"

"He was of course one of the first people to see you two and he doubted that you would ever agree to that so he began to do some research into the relationship," Albus talked in a hushed voice. It wasn't really necessary because all my other cousins were occupied in a game of exploding snap still we were cautious. "Then he overheard my dad and mum talking about how they were worried about how you were going to pull it off. My dad then pulled me aside and asked me to help. Dad wasn't exactly very secretive, we're just lucky Lily's so ignorant to everything and will believe everything she's told."

"At least it's James and not somebody else," I concluded.

"But if James noticed so quickly that means that other people will too. You and Scorpius need to do better," Al stressed.

"Oh trust me we will. We have something planned," I sat back in my seat.

"What exactly is this?" Albus gave me a dubious look.

"You'll see," I stared out the window, watching the English countryside fly by.

The train began to slow several hours and many burnt eyebrows later. "I need to go attend to my duties but everyone have a good year," I hugged each cousin in turn before rushing off to the front of the train. I was required to help Hagrid make sure that each and every first year was on the boats and that every student was off the train in a timely manner. Scorpius had agreed to take the back of the train while I took the front.

As soon as it stopped I began calling out for first years to go to Hagrid, I was helping people get their trunks down, or attempting to since I was so short, breaking up fights, and, by the time I reached the middle, walking through empty compartments checking for lost items.

"Hey, everyone's off as far as I can tell," Scorpius met me halfway.

"Same," I nodded. We jumped off and headed for the last carriage.

**Hello! So thoughts? Did you like their Hogsmeade date? What did you think of James's reaction? Review, follow, favorite please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope everyone had a Happy New Year! I've been having a snow day today and yesterday so I've been writing a TON! So that's good for you guys:)**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter**

**Rose**

I knew the carriages were pulled by thestrals because my mum had told me but I couldn't see them, which I was thankful for. I found it odd that the school chose to use the thestrals because it reminded the students of death and put a distinction between those who have and haven't seen it.

"What are you thinking about?" I was jolted out of my pondering.

"Just the carriages and the thestrals," I tried to sound casual.

"You can't see them though, can you?" He sounded concerned as if this was something he should know. He probably should actually; he was my boyfriend.

"No I can't, but it makes those who can feel even worse about the event that they saw. Not that I'm saying the thestrals are bad, I'm sure they are fantastic creatures. I just feel like it both downgrades the event because people don't believe in thestrals and it makes people feel like misfits," I explained my voice slowly rising with each sentence.

"You've clearly given this some thought," He chuckled.

"I've had seven years to think about it, of course I have!" I joined in his laughter.

"Actually I think you have a valid point. The school just used what was convenient and didn't think about those who could see them," Scorpius nodded along.

"Just imagine all those years you can't see them and then all of a sudden you can but nobody else does. They think you're crazy because the carriages are being pulled by magic like normal," I ranted, "Sorry, I hear a lot of stories,"

"It's ok, I understand," He put his arm around me.

It was then that I surveyed the rest of the carriage. It was mostly younger kids that I didn't recognize. However, I did see two girls I recognized, "Lauren and Jane, how are you?"

Lauren and Jane were both in my year and in Gryffindor. Lauren Wood was one of the nicest girls and probably my closest girl friend that wasn't a Weasley. She was quidditch captain, so we spent a lot of time together. Jane Brown on the other hand had never given me a chance. I honestly don't know what I did to offend her.

"Rose! I didn't see you there. I'm good, how was your summer," Lauren replied smiling.

"It was splendid, you?"

"Great, played some quidditch with my dad and went to France. What more could I ask for?" Lauren laughed.

"Sounds brilliant, how was your summer Jane?" I asked. I wanted her to like me, honest.

"Fine. I see you got a new boy toy Rosie," She gestured to Scorpius' arm around me. "I hope he realizes that he won't get any from the virgin Rose."

"That was the most hypocritical statement I've ever heard. A boy toy is someone I use, but if he were worried about what he would get then he wouldn't be a boy toy. Anyway he isn't a boy toy and that's not the kind of relationship were looking for. We're looking for a lasting one, something I'm not sure you've ever experienced before," I retorted shaking my head.

"This is going to be a long year," Scorpius whispered in my ear.

Finally the carriage slowed to a stop, allowing us to pile out. "Show time," I laughed, pulling him into the entrance hall where everyone else was corralled.

"I'll see you tonight Scorp," I spoke loudly enough that people around us could hear.

"See you tonight Rosie," He then pulled me in for a quick kiss before he headed off to the Slytherin table. I wondered if I would ever get used to his kisses.

I turned around at the voice of a different boy. I knew him very well. Lysander Scamander was seething. He of course had just witnessed our public display, and it had not gone over well with the blonde boy. "Fuck this Lorcan. I waited too long. I waited too long! I missed the girl of my dreams! I should have flooed to her house this summer and apologized and said all those things I was going to say before that git snatched her up in his arms!" I stared as his face became redder and redder. Eventually his voice became too faint for me to hear.

"Hey Rose, you coming? All the girls want the details on Scorpius, nobody saw it coming," Lauren guided me to the Gryffindor table.

I nodded mutely my eyes remaining not on the blonde boy they should be, but on the angry one cussing at his twin brother for allowing him to miss out on the girl of his dreams. The first year ceremony went in a blur as did the song. Soon food had appeared on the table and I was being bombarded with questions.

"So when did you two start dating?" The only topic all dinner was Scorpius, and the girls even came up with ship name for us, Scorose. I was absolutely mortified at the thought of this, because although it was kind of cute, I knew we were stuck with it.

"I can't believe you're not in the dorm this year! We're going to miss you so much!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself," Jane muttered. I ignored the comment.

"At least she gets to spend the year with her beau," Lucy sighed. Lucy was currently dating Lorcan Scamander. They could not be separated for more than three hours. Although cute it could be annoying.

"It would be terribly awkward if you two broke up," Jane smiled sinisterly.

"I suppose so," That won't happen. "Oh, I have to go," I noticed Scorpius standing. "The first years need me, you know how they are." The girls laughed as I rushed between the tables.

Once everyone was in their proper common room, Scorpius and I headed to ours. I collapsed on the couch the second I stepped through the portrait hole of five Englishmen riding through the countryside.

"Tired Rose?" I muttered a reply through the couch cushions my head was currently face down in. "Rose you should really look at this place, it's incredible."

I forced myself off of the couch and looked around. There were two staircases- one gold, one silver. In the main room there was a gorgeous fireplace, a red couch and two silver chairs. Everything was incredibly plush. The stonewalls had two tapestries on them, one with the Gryffindor emblem and the other with the Slytherin one. To the side were two wooden desks and a bookshelf separating them. I quickly ran over to the books.

I ran my hand over the spines seeing what novels were housed here. "Rose we should talk," Those are the worst words to hear. Ever.

"Ok," I nodded, taking a deep breath before turning back towards the couches, where a fire was now blazing.

"Lysander clearly still loves you and I know that you still have feelings for him, so him reciprocating them won't make it any easier on you," I nodded looking at my hands. He must have heard Lysander's rant at dinner, "However, this isn't about us and I know you know that otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to date me, but you can't let Lysander get in the way of any of this," He paused for a moment lowering his voice. "I know how much it can hurt to want someone and not be able to have them. Trust me, I know," I looked to him now, my dark blue eyes burning into his grey, "I'm in that situation too and I probably always will be, but I'm trying to act like I don't care so that I can enjoy the life we've been handed,"

"Who is it?" He cocked his head to the side, "Who's the girl? You know who my forbidden love is, who is yours?"

"A story for another day Rose, a story for another day," Scorpius gently helped me up.

"Scorpius," I began, "I'm glad it's you who I have to go through this with,"

"You too Rosie," He kissed my forehead before heading up the silver staircase leaving me to stare at the spot he had just left.

**So who do you think Scorpius girl that he loves is? Any guesses? What do you think of Lauren and Jane? **

**Please review, follow, and favorite it'll make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Rose**

The next day I woke up feeling confused to not be surrounded by Lauren, Jane, and Lucy, however, it was then that I realized I was in the heads dorm and a smile spread across my lips. I quickly jumped out of bed, tried a few hair spells to tame the fiery mess, and got dressed in my robes. I was downstairs in seconds. Most girls take hours to get ready, but I take minutes. It is rather miraculous that I got any boyfriends last year.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table besides Lauren and immediately talk turned to quidditch. Specifically speaking the Gryffindor prospects of winning the house cup. We continued talking until a tall white haired boy plopped himself down beside me. "Hey Rose, hi Lauren,"

"Hi Scorpius," We greeted. I was immensely confused as to why he was sitting with me, but I wasn't about to ask him in front of Lauren.

Moments later Professor Longbottom walked up and handed me my schedule, "Very impressive Miss Weasley,"

"Thank you, Professor,"

"I'll see you on Wednesday and Thursday," He smiled at me. I was one of his best students due to Herbology being a big requirement for healers.

I waved to him as he walked away, "We have Potions first today," I said looking up at Scorpius.

"Brilliant, now I won't need to convince you to let me walk to class," He smiled goofily. I rolled my eyes at him. Lauren was watching us intently. I don't want people to study us, "So, Lauren, what do you plan on doing with your free period?" I asked. She never made it to the NEWT level of potions.

"I was thinking of checking out the quidditch pitch, you know going for a good fly to start the day,"

"Sounds like a great idea. There is nothing better than that to start the day," I nodded my approval.

"I can think of a few," Scorpius joined the conversation.

"You don't like to fly?" Lauren questioned.

"Don't like, more like hate," I inserted before he could go on a rant about flying and how dangerous it is, "He seems to think that it's a tad too dangerous."

"Well it is, but that's part of the thrill, part of the freedom. It's like nothing can stop you up there, like nothing can hurt you and then it's like a reality check. It's beautiful," Lauren's awed voice spoke of her love for the sport.

"But just look at how high you are, and if you fell you could die!" Scorpius sputtered.

"You're afraid of heights Scorpius, no need to be ashamed," I had figured this out fifth year, when I had tried to get him to go up to the astronomy tour with me, but he had refused. This had led a long lengthy conversation and a final admission.

"I am not!" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "It's really nothing to hide,"

"My mums scared of heights and she's married to one of the largest quidditch junkies in the world, imagine how she feels," Lauren tried to be supportive.

"I just don't like them as much as I like level ground, that's all," He insisted.

I smiled kissing his cheek as a "reward" for admitting to not liking them. "Anyways, we better start heading to potions, bye Lauren,"

"Bye Rose, Bye Scorpius," She called after us.

"I rather like her," He commented in the hallway.

"You sound surprised."

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just never really thought about your friends as being my friends too," He quickly defended.

I nodded, "So why did you sit with me?"

"We are dating," He laughed taking my hand. We reached the dungeon and took two seats together, "You know I might actually not do too bad this year since we'll be next to each other all year,"

I was laughing while Al scooted into the chair on my right, "Hey Rosie, did you hear the news?"

I cocked my head to the side, "What news?"

"Victorie and Teddy are getting married this winter break! They wanted it to be while all of us were at home, so they are doing on New Year's Eve," Albus exclaimed.

"That's great!" I began bouncing in my seat with excitement.

"Teddy owled me and asked if I would be a groomsmen," Al tried to sound casual about it, but I know that he was extremely proud of himself. I wasn't surprised though Teddy was like a brother to Albus, James and Lily.

"Congratulations," I smiled. I moved to keep talking, but the professor called the class to attention.

The week flew by. Scorpius walked me to the classes we had together and even the ones we didn't. We held hands in the hallway, he ate lunch with me, and even once I was brave enough to eat with him, we shared kisses in the hallway, everything was going smoothly. However, things that go smoothly always tend to get messy.

"Hey Red, how's your mudblood mother? Is she ill from all the mud she intakes?" I cringed at the words being thrown at me. Gregory Goyle was talking to me about my mother, I had somehow avoided this confrontation so far this year.

"She's actually doing quite well thank you. How's your father though, is he still unemployed due to his criminal record?"

"At least I have pureblood running through my veins nothing tainting it," He hissed.

"If pureblood makes you a criminal then I'll keep mine," I retorted.

"How come you're dating one than, hoping to taint him?" Goyle countered stepping closer and closer, his goonies laughing. It was just then that I realized I was surrounded.

I said the first that I could think of, "I already have."

Gregory didn't speak for a moment. I slowly looked to the side hoping to find a way out of this situation, "No, he wouldn't let you, he's just using you for your name like all those other boys you've dated. He just wants your father and Uncle to give him a good job as an auror,"

My eyes began to tear up at that thought because it was true. Every other boy besides Lysander had just dated me to either say they had dated two thirds of the golden trio or to make connections. I shook my head he was trying to get to me, "You know Goyle I'm going to be late to herbology," I tried to brush past him.

The oily haired boy seized my arm, "Not so fast Red," His grip tightened like a vice forcing a small gasp of pain to escape my mouth, "You break up with Scorpius tonight or we'll come after you, understand?" Gregory shoved me into the wall, causing my head to whack into the stone with a resounding smack. I slid down holding my now my pounding and bruised head.

I never realized what backlash this relationship would get. I stood up after a moment of deep breathing. I still felt dizzy, but I was fine to walk down to the greenhouse. Luckily my family's motto of being five minutes early payed off because now I was barely on time. I took a seat next to Albus instead of Scorpius due to the prying eyes of Goyle. Part way through class a paper bird landed in front of me. It took Al to get me to notice due to my thumping forehead.

I opened the note that was clearly from Scorpius, _What happened? You look awful, no offense. Do you need to go the infirmary? –S_

I looked at my watch before shaking my head. There were only fifteen minutes left in class. The moment the bell rang Scorpius was next to me. "Rose, what happened? You weren't here early,"

"I just need to go get a headache potion," I grumbled moving away from Scorpius, well more from Goyle who I knew was watching us. Scorpius would find me later.

I got the potion and the relief was fantastic. I went to the heads dorm and collapsed on the couch. I must have fallen asleep because Scorpius woke me up when it was dark outside with some food, "You are an amazing person, you know that right?" I mumbled through a mouth full of chicken.

He laughed before noticing something, "When did you get that bruise?" He spoke slowly as if he was afraid he would scare me off.

I sighed, putting down my food, and then I curled into a ball, "Goyle and his group attacked me in the hallway they said if I didn't break up with you tonight they would come after me."

The blonde haired boy moved onto the couch next me. He put his arm around me allowing me to bury my face in his chest. "Maybe we should call this off."

I jumped off the couch, "What? No! Just because of one measly threat? I am not a defenseless little girl and I'll be sure not to be in the hallway alone anymore. This is bigger than you and me, we can't call it off because I got a bruise on my arm," I was pacing in front of the fire.

"They didn't just give you that bruise though. Did they? They gave you a concussion, which you are too proud to go tell Madame Patil, that's why you needed the headache potion," Scorpius countered.

I collapsed into one of the silver chairs, "I'll be more careful, I promise. We can't just quit because of a threat."

"Rose, there's something else bothering you. Was it something that he said?" I looked at his grey eyes, wondering how he could know me so well and I could know him so little. I nodded. "What was it? Was it about your mother?"

"He did talk about her, and yes that was bothersome, but that wasn't it,"

"On the topic of that, before I keep guessing, I just want you to know despite what people will tell you I don't believe in the old prejudices. Everyone is equal." I smiled at him and moved over to the couch. He was silent for a moment, his face scrunched up in concentration, "Ok I'll never guess, can you just tell me?"

I paused before answering, "He talked about how all the other guys I dated only dated me for my name and connections and how you were just like them. I know, of course, that's not why we're dating, but it is true about the other boys," I sighed before continuing, "For a moment, when he said it, I just had a little panic attack that you would leave me like the rest of them; once you had met all of my cousins and could claim that you had dated two-thirds of the golden trio," I looked down at the swirling fire in the grate.

"I never knew that's why you guys broke up," Scorpius' voice was soft.

"That was until Lysander," I continued as if he hadn't spoken, "He didn't need the connections, he didn't need 'the claim to fame'. I knew I was safe dating him," My eyes stayed glued to the fire, "We were happy. It wasn't a physical relationship per say, well at all- we only talked. I preferred it that way, especially after you and I kissed under the mistletoe, because I was scared that he wouldn't live up to us," My voice grew soft.

"Rose, was I your first kiss?" He sounded urgent like he needed to know.

"Yes," I looked at him now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius seemed to wonder aloud.

"Would you have done anything different?"

"I might have made it more special," He began to rant about the things he could have done to perfect my first kiss.

I kissed him gently, "It was the best first kiss I could have hoped for."

We were silent for a moment, both of us sitting stunned. Scorpius finally spoke, "Why did you and Lysander break up?"

I faced the flames again. "He thought that I only wanted a boyfriend for the title. We got in a big argument about it ending with him admitting that he was curious as to why I always said no when he asked if he could kiss me. I started yelling that he was a pervert and only wanted me for my looks. It was so close to the end of the year that we never made up." I explained.

"But you never kissed him because of me?" Scorpius clarified. I stared deep into the embers before nodding. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "You should owl your uncle about Goyle. Goodnight Rosie," he traveled up the silver staircase once again leaving me staring after the blonde boy.

I did as Scorpius asked. The next day I owled Uncle Harry and told him about what Goyle had done to me. It wasn't exactly a pleasant letter.

_Dear Uncle Harry, _

_ I promised you before I left that if something was to go wrong that I would write to you before my father this promise goes both ways- don't tell my father. He would ask me to stop and well we both know I can't do that especially now that I have seen the extremeness of the prejudices. I suppose I should explain what I am referring to first._

_ The other day on my way to Herbology Gregory Goyle confronted me about my relationship with Scorpius. He gave me several bruises and a concussion. He also stated that if I refused to break up with Scorpius then he would come after me. This is the exact stuff we were afraid of. The exact stuff we need to fight. Scorpius thought that I should break up with him but I don't agree we need to stay strong otherwise it just shows that they won._

_ Otherwise they will always win. Anyways, give me your opinion and I thought I should keep you updated. _

_ Love your niece,_

_ Rose_

My owl, Athena, flew off towards my uncle's house at Godrics Hollows. I walked out of the owlery with Scorpius. He was being very insistent that I always have somebody with me in case Goyle or one of his goonies tries to approach me again.

I got a reply the very next day from my uncle.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Thank you for informing me of this. I, of course, am not pleased to hear that you are suffering repercussions for agreeing to date Scorpius. However, I am in agreement with you. It would make them feel as if that had beaten us if the two of you broke up. The task I assigned you was not to be life threatening though so if at any point you feel your life is at risk- break up with Scorpius Malfoy. Your life is not worth it. Do you understand that? Of course, knowing you, you probably have looked at that sentence laughed at it and are now on your way to throwing this letter away. But Rose, it'll only make things worse if you fuel their anger. Stay passive, stay alive, and stay respective. _

_ I promise not to tell Ron about the contents of your last letter because you're right he would freak out you're his Rosie Posey. But, don't get hurt too badly because then he'll kill me too._

_Love your uncle,_

_Harry Potter_

I wasn't entirely satisfied with Harry's response what was that stay passive, stay alive, stay respective? What did that even mean. I groaned to myself before heading up to my common room and doing exactly as Uncle Harry thought I might. I threw the letter away.

**Hello sorry for the long wait hope the long chapter makes up for that. Let me know what you think review, follow, favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Rose**

"Hey Rosie," Hugo called to me several weeks later in the library as snow was falling outside of the stained glass windows. Almost daily I would receive jeers from Goyle and his posse but I quickly learned to ignore him and he left me alone as long as I was with a witness.

I turned to greet him, "Hey shortstop what's up?" I ruffled his already messy red hair as he sat down next to me.

"I just wanted to check that you're going home this year for Christmas," He wondered.

"Of course I am," I confirmed. I had never stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas clearly this was an excuse for Hugo to talk to me about something else.

"Ok sounds good, me too. Oh, and also, I wanted to request someone to patrol with for prefect duty," There's what he wanted to talk to me about.

I grinned at him, "Who's the girl?"

He shook his head, "No girl, just Frank Longbottom," Frank was a year older then Hugo. Despite this, he was Hugo's best friend most likely because of the family friendship that occurred outside of school.

"Only because I know expect a fantastic Christmas present I'll say yes,"

"You're the best Rosie!" He exclaimed.

"Don't tell anyone!" I yelled at him as he left me to return to my schoolwork. I received a thumbs up in reply.

A few days later after dinner I was walking to the library with Lauren, "Rose I need to speak to you," Lysander's voice spoke painfully to me.

I hesitated a moment before turning around and replying, "I can't talk now I need to finish my herbology essay," I knew if I talked to him I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings. Nothing good would come of it.

"Yes the herbology essay due next week. Please Rose ten minutes that's all I'm asking," Lysander pleaded.

I paused for what seemed like an eternity before nodding my consent, "Lauren I'll see you later," I followed Lysander down the stone corridor towards a deserted section of the school that he and I used to use when we had wanted to talk. "What do you need?" I needed to be rude, I needed to drive him away, I needed him not to like me.

"I need to know do you love him? Do you love Scorpius Malfoy?" His voice broke midsentence. I knew now that what I was doing was affecting him even more then myself because he didn't know why I was doing it.

I thought about my answer for a moment, "I'm on my way to,"

"Why? What happened? Why don't you love me anymore?" His voice began to rise.

I wanted to scream that it wasn't his fault that it was everyone else's for having dumb prejudices that I had to fix but I couldn't so instead I leveled my voice and said, "You did nothing wrong Lysander you just weren't the guy for me. Scorpius and I had a steady progression from last year when we were study partners. During the summer I saw him at Albus's and then it just took off from there," I tried to keep my voice steady but it was extremely difficult as I saw the tears welling in Lysander's sky blue eyes.

"You began to like him starting last year? While we were dating?"

"No of course not," I quickly backtracked. This would be so much easier if I wasn't lying through my teeth, "We were just good friends but that was the foundation for our relationship."

He began to scream now, "Then why do you guys snog every five seconds? Everywhere? With no regard for who might be watching and how they might be feeling?" I hadn't thought about how our displays would affect Lysander. A sinking feeling in my stomach began to settle. "Yet you wouldn't let me touch you without me being called a pervert yet supposedly you loved me?" His voice had lowered to almost a whisper by now.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Lysander. I really did love you the circumstances are just different now."

"Yes because you are agreeing to date him you slut! Yet you might love him! Do you even know what love is?" Lysander scoffed.

My breath caught in my throat. How did he know any of this? "Lysander," My voice trailed off.

"Save it I know you're just doing a little deed for your Uncle spying on an ex-death eaters son," That's what he thought I was doing? Better then him knowing the reality but how did he get that?

"Lysander can we at least be friends?" If he was my friend I would be able to convince him not to tell people. Or so I told myself.

I held my breath as I waited for his answer, "I think my hearts too shattered to consider that at the moment," The blonde boy then sprinted down the corridor past me. His footsteps echoing behind him. I don't know how long I stood there or when I began to move but eventually I found myself standing in front of the heads dorm saying the password with a wet face and numb feeling.

There I found a different blonde boy. He looked up as I walked in. "Rose have you been crying?" Scorpius immediately stood from the couch and rushed over to me as I nodded my head. "What happened?" I was gently led to the red couches and cradled in his arms.

"Lysander confronted me. He asked me a lot of questions and it was," I searched for the right word, "rough very rough,"

"I'm sorry," Scorpius rubbed my arm allowing me to lean against him for support, "What did he ask you?"

"He asked if I loved you, he asked how we happened, he asked why I didn't love him anymore, he asked why he kiss so much in public, and then he said we could never be friends again," My voice had steadily rose until the end when it had dropped to a whisper. "I've lost him forever,"

"You've saved his life though," Scorpius reminded me.

"He knew that I was agreeing to date you." Scorpius' eyes widened, "He read it from a letter from my Uncle Harry. He thinks that he's having me spy on your dad or something through you," I shrugged. I felt Scorpius stiffen beneath me.

I felt so exhausted from the fight, "Funny how it's the opposite your dad protecting the wizarding world and working with my Uncle." Scorpius stroked my hair, "Can we kiss a little less in public for Lysander's sake?" He nodded. I lay on the red couch for a minute thinking, "All my plans of being productive today are so gone."

Scorpius laughed, "It's not like you're two weeks ahead in each of your classes anyway,"

"Nope it's not like that," I smirked before having a realization, "Lysander is going to be at Teddy's wedding. I can't avoid him," A groan escaped me.

"Luckily I received an invitation as well," Scorpius smiled.

"Really!" I grinned. I had gotten so used to Scorpius' presence that it would have been almost weird not to have him there.

"Yep I am his cousin after all and you received an invitation to my families Christmas Eve ball at Malfoy Manor," Scorpius brandished an invitation it was still a month before we had to go home but the thought of this was highly intimidating. I was going to a ball with the elite of the wizarding community. I had gone to my fair share of balls because I'm the daughter of two war heroes but nothing like this.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Come on it'll be great plus we can introduce us as a couple to over half of the pureblood community. Also, you can come early and meet my parents," I think meeting his parents was scarier then the purebloods.

"What would I wear? Do I have anything to wear?" I began to babble like I normally do when I freak out.  
"Rose!" He exclaimed cutting me off. "I wasn't going to mention this because I thought you might say no but since you're freaking out about your outfit my mom offered to take you shopping during our next Hogsmeade visit," This is probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

"I'll owl her back straight away with a yes," I smiled, "I would love to shop with your mother plus then I know I'll fit in," It was a win-win situation.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at me before going back to his essay. I knew that I wouldn't be able to work so I headed up the gold staircase after saying goodnight and went to bed.

The next day was a Friday and thank goodness for that. The week had been exhausting and I was ready for it to be over. I quickly headed down to breakfast with Scorpius. I plopped down next to Lauren at the Gryffindor table as Scorpius began chatting with Albus at the Slytherin table. Lauren and I fell into a discussion about our potions assignment.

"So do you turn it clockwise or counterclockwise first? Oh hi Lysander," Lauren greeted.

I whipped around to find Lysander looking at me, "Rose, I really wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. I think I can try to be friends it'll just take time if you're wiling to give it to me,"

"Of course I'm willing to give it to you," I smiled at him.

"I'll see you girls in class then," He said.

"See you," I nodded before turning back around and addressing Lauren, "You turn it clockwise first eight times and counterclockwise five times,"

I then drank the rest of my pumpkin juice.

Lauren and I headed to potions in the dungeons with Professor Zabini. We had this with the Ravenclaws and Lysander was in here along with his twin brother Lorcan. Part way through class I began to feel funny- my head was spinning, my stomach was in knots, and my vision was going blurry. The last thing I remember is my Professor asking, "Miss Weasley, are you alright?" Clearly the answer was no.

**Hello! So what do you think just happened to Rose? What do you think about Lysander? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scorpius POV/ Chapter 6**

The news spread quickly that Rose Weasley, head girl, had been poisoned. I found out by the end of first period and was in the hospital wing moments later. "Madame Patil what happened to my sister?" I heard Hugo demanding. Hugo could be rather intimidating when he wanted to be but at other times he was a teddy bear. Right now he was damn scary. I never knew why Hugo was so protective of Rose I always just assumed it was that brother thing people talk about.

"I have already told you that until we get the results back we won't know what poison was used Mr. Weasley. I suggest that until this event occurs you wait outside,"

"I am not leaving my sister," Hugo's tone was deadly.

"Fine, but you must have an older student here as well to supervise," She sounded proud of herself like she had found a loophole.

"I can," I stepped forward.

Madame Patil grudgingly walked towards her office, "If she wakes up or does anything unusual let me know,"

We nodded before Hugo and I took a seat on either side of her, "Who do you think did this to her?" Hugo whispered wiping some stray hairs from her face.

"I have some guesses," I accidently let some venom slip into my voice but Hugo didn't seem to notice.

"Is she going to be ok?" His voice was so small.

"Madame Patil is a great healer I'm sure she'll be back to her bubbly self in no time." I reassured the red headed boy.

Hugo seemed off in his own little world as he stared at his sister, "When I was eight and Rose was ten we were ice skating on the pond behind our house. My dad had gone inside for just a moment when the ice broke under Rose. She wasn't moving and I could just barely make out her red hair floating around in the water. I was scared. I thought I was going to lose her forever. I pulled her out by magic. She was so pale, kind of like she is right now. My dad had to revive her. Then, they took her to St. Mungo's where she stayed for a couple of days. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have managed that bit of magic when I was eight. I almost lost my sister. I can't actually lose her," A tear escaped from Hugo's eye.

I went around to his side of the bed and put my arm around the freckled boys shoulder. Rose had never told me about this incident although it clearly still haunted her brother. "She looks so much like she did then." Hugo whispered.

"And it'll be the same result- she'll survive because you Weasley's are survivors that's what you do," I smiled at Hugo who gave a small smile back just as Albus walked in. Al was clearly pissed off. When Albus is pissed off or visibly upset it isn't good. He is that carefree kid everybody goes to when they need to be cheered up after having a bad day. Today, he isn't that kid.

"I heard about Rose, what's the update?"

"Nothing. Madame Patil is running some tests to see what the poison is so she can cure her," I sighed.

"Do we know when she could have been given it?" Albus asked. He was always thinking one step ahead.

"Well, it was so early in the day that breakfast was the only time that she could have been given anything. She ate with Lauren, we can see who they talked to," Hugo suggested.

"I like the way you think shortstop," Albus nodded.

Just then Madame Patil made her way out, "The results are back gentleman. She had an unfinished potion in her system. It was veritaserum whomever made the potion was missing the final ingredient, hair of a werewolf, due to this it became a poison. Miss Weasley was very lucky to be in potions class that day and to receive a bezoar otherwise her fate might have been very different." Madame Patil spoke with a straight face keeping a business tone.

"So how does Rose get better?" Hugo prodded for more information. He was clutching his sisters pale hand.

"Well there are several steps. First, her body will have to fight it on it's own until she regains consciousness then I will be able to give her some potions to help. This process might take a while and she will be very weak afterwards," Madame Patil sighed.

"How long is a while?" Albus asked.

"Well most likely until Christmas break," The room was silent for a minute until a frantic Ron Weasley barged into the room.

"Rosie!" Ron collapsed into the chair I had just vacated. He began to stroke her hair muttering, "My poor Rosie who ever did this to you will pay I promise you that much Rosie,"

It was then that he looked up at Madame Patil, "Oh uh hello Paravati," He greeted awkwardly. These two clearly knew each other from school and Madame Patil clearly didn't like him.

"Hello Ron, your daughter was poisoned today. She will be fine in a month. If you need me I'll be in my office. These fine children can explain to you what you need to know good day," She stalked off.

"I would have been nicer to her at that ball if I'd known she would be your school nurse one day," Ron muttered.

Just then a much calmer but determined looking Hermione walked in followed by Headmistress McGonagall. "What do you boys know about this incident?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing professor," Hugo, Albus and I replied at the same time.

"No reason that a student would do this to Miss Weasley?"

The other two boys shook their head but I thought for a moment. "I need to speak to Lauren about who was at their breakfast table before accusing anyone professor," I wanted conformation before I confronted my suspect but I was almost positive that it was them.

I hopped out of my seat much to my professor's protests and ran out of the hospital wing. I sprinted to the great hall where lunch was currently occurring, "Lauren!" I exclaimed when I spotted her sitting at the Gryffindor table surrounded by Lucy and Jane. They were most likely talking about the events of potions class. She turned at the sound of her name, "I need you to tell me every single person that the two of you talked to this morning,"

"I already made a list because the same thought occurred to me," She smiled weakly, "take a look,"

_Lucy_

_Jane_

_Professor Longbottom_

_Lysander_

_Lucy_

"Lucy's on there twice because we talked to her in the dorms and then she joined us at the end," She explained my unanswered question.

"Why did you guys talk to Lysander?" I was genuinely curious about his name.

"He wanted to apologize about how he treated her last night. He said he wanted to be friends again if she gave him time," Lauren shrugged.

"Ok thanks a bunch I'll see you later," I walked away from the group of Gryffindor's and headed back towards the infirmary where Professor McGonagall was waiting for me.

"Scorpius let's head up to my office and talk. I think there is some things that you are not telling me," We began to head towards the stone gargoyle.

"So how has your year been?" McGonagall asked. McGonagall and I talked several times a year. Normally, the conversations would become deep heart to hearts so I tended to dread when she asked me to come to her office.

"It's been different."

"Good different or bad different?" I thought for a moment about this question.

"I would say good different," A small smile played on my face as I thought of a red headed girl.

As if she was reading my mind McGonagall commented, "I heard you are currently dating Rose,"

"That is correct," I nodded. I tried to keep that small smile off I truly did but I failed miserably.

"So she makes you happy?" McGonagall assumed.

"Very much so," We arrived at the stone gargoyle.

"McGregor," She said and the Gargoyle hopped aside revealing a familiar spiral stone staircase.

Once we were in her office the questions began, "Scorpius please take a seat," I did as told, "So did you find anything out by speaking to Miss Wood?"

I nodded and she gestured for me to continue. I hesitated. To explain would require me to tell exactly why Rose and I are dating in the first place which I can't do even if McGonagall is a trusted person. "Well you see, I have a person who I think did it. I believe that it was Lysander Scamander because last night he confronted Rose about whether she truly liked me or if we were just dating to get attention. Veritaserum would be the perfect way to find out also he talked to Rose today to apologize for how he acted." I explained. It sounded a lot farther fetched without the full explanation.

"Veritaserum Mr. Malfoy takes a full lunar cycle to produce whomever did this would have to have planned this out much farther then last night," McGonagall reasoned.

"I realize this but last night he could have been trying to see if it was even necessary to use," I contradicted.

"Mr. Malfoy is there another reason for anyone that you know to want to use this on Miss Weasley besides your relationship with her," McGonagall sighed.

"No but if they did ask about it we're screwed," I muttered.

"What was that?" Clearly my professor had heard me but I didn't particularly want to repeat it so I replied.

"Nothing,"

"Mr. Malfoy why would it matter," Her voice was forceful.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information to anyone according to Harry Potter," I answered firmly looking my professor in the eye.

"This is a matter of life and death with one of my students! You will tell me or I will call Harry Potter here myself to tell me!" McGonagall exclaimed clearly flustered.

I knew that my professor and Harry had been close therefor he would most likely tell her. So, I began to explain the premises of my relationship with Rose Weasley.

"I'm proposing to her during graduation because of all the ministry officials and the Daily Prophet will be there. Harry has essentially planned out the rest of Rose's and my lives. We're both ok with it because of all the lives it will save but it's tough on us. More Rose then myself because she still has feelings for Lysander and Lysander definitely still has feelings for her. Hence my argument that he is using veritaserum to make sure I'm not forcing her into this relationship or something."

"I'll look into it Mr. Malfoy I promise and I also promise that I won't tell anyone what you just told me. Now go check on Rose," I stood up and headed towards the door, "Scorpius," I stopped, "I think that you have found love despite this situation."

I nodded before turning back around and continuing to walk contemplating my professor's words.

Had I found love in the red head I so often thought about? Was that love that I felt in the pit of my stomach every time she said my name? I shook my head as I entered the hospital wing.

The only bed filled was Rose's. Huge, Albus, Lauren, and her parents surrounded it. I almost walked out but Albus spotted me, "Come to join the party?"

"Of course where else would I be," I grinned cheekily before taking a seat on the side with Lauren and Hugo. "Any changes?"

Everyone shook their head, "We shouldn't expect any for several days according to Madame Patil. Then she'll begin to move around in her sleep. Then she'll begin sleep talking and finally she'll wake up," Hermione answered me. Ron simply stared at his daughter. "Ronald staring at her won't make her wake up,"

Ron looked up at his wife bleary eyed as if this was a new concept. "Men," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"'Mione how long can we stay here with Rosie?" Ron looked at his wife as if this was the most important question in the world.

"Just today we need to work. We both have important jobs and people need us," Hermione answered matter-of-fact.

"Rose needs us," He countered.

"She's unconscious and there is nothing we can do but sit here. I am positive that she would much rather us be productive. As soon as she wakes up we will be here the whole time I promise," Hermione reasoned.

Ron crossed his arm like a toddler and mumbled, "Fine,"

Hugo, next to me, whispered, "They won't actually be here the whole time she's awake. Mum's just giving dad a satisfactory answer for now," I chuckled quietly.

**So who do you think poisoned Rose? Tell me in a review! Or just comment I don't care:) The password to McGonagall's office was McGregor that followed the subplot that JK has for McGonagall in which she falls in love with a muggle named McGregor. FUN FACT!**


End file.
